


Family ties ~ Una bambina dietro il velo da sposa

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [17]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 04. SorellaUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

Aveva un vago ricordo di sua sorella come della bambina che, durante la loro comune infanzia negli appartamenti della Principessa loro madre, dormiva nel futon accanto al suo la notte e comandava a bacchetta tutte le dame con un piglio da vera signora. Ricordava che a volte si svegliava e la vedeva sdraiata, con l’ampio manto scuro dei capelli sparso sui tatami, bella come fosse stata la versione in miniatura di una delle fanciulle dipinte sulle pareti del quartiere delle donne; il gentil sesso non lo interessava, a quel tempo, ma capiva che sua sorella era molto diversa dalle altre bambine che abitavano lì: non solo era più bella, ma aveva un qualcosa che faceva innamorare e che persino lui riusciva a cogliere.   
Yuto gettò un ultimo sguardo al profilo della giovane dama che stava per andare in sposa a Seishiro Sakurazuka, futuro Ministro della Destra e suo fidato amico, e, nel cogliere il suo sorriso di commiato, ricordò quelle rare volte in cui, da bambini, era capitato loro di azzuffarsi e la sua  _delicata_  sorellina minore aveva stravinto, riempiendolo di schiaffi, graffi e pizzicotti.  
Trattenendo a stento una risata, pregò affinché Seishiro non facesse mai nulla che potesse farla incollerire.


End file.
